


Jealous, Jiggly Jill

by solodots



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, F/F, Vore, Weight Gain, fat kink, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solodots/pseuds/solodots
Summary: A big, greedy bartender gets in trouble for her eating habits.
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dana Zane
Kudos: 5





	Jealous, Jiggly Jill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donkdonknever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/gifts).



"Jill, care to explain why we're out of Karmotrine?"

  


"Uhh... noreason, Boss! I guess customers have just been... um... really exhausted lately!" The bartender's voice reverberated back to the supply room, significantly huskier than Dana was accustomed to. Then again, with how fast Jill had been piling on weight recently, she hadn't been given too much time to adapt to it. Every single day she showed up to work, the ring of jowls encompassing her neck always seemed to be thicker than they were the last time she saw her. All that flab pushing against her throat, growing bigger day after day, piqued some curiosity in Dana as to just how deep the girl's voice could get. She didn't want to promote Jill's gluttony, but at the same time, she couldn't deny how entertaining it was to see her employee turn into an absolute ball of blubber in such a short period of time, despite the negative effects it was having on the bar. Plus, the way Jill's oversized cheeks squished into the rest of her face, serving as massive cushions big enough to constantly push against her shoulders... she had to admit, it was a little cute.  


  


Dana shook her head, catching her daydream before she completely lost herself in it. The Karmotrine rack in front of her was empty, and this was a mystery she needed to solve swiftly and righteously. She sprung out of the back of the bar and quickly sprinted to the front of the counter, where she met her gargantuan bartender face to face.  


  


Jill was huge. Her width took up the entire backside of the bar, thigh flab even slightly oozing out from its sides, giving clients a hint as to the size of her colossal legs, the rest of them being hidden below the countertop. However, there wasn't enough space behind the bar for Jill to hide her entire tummy, the top roll of her gut spilling out over the top of the counter, coating half its surface in a layer of her own blubber. Her arms were soft, fleshy pillars consisting of a multitude of rolls, flab hanging off her arms whenever she lifted them. At their ends were the bartender's cute pudgy hands, peeking out of the soft pile of flab they were slightly sunken into. Despite having such chubby digits, with some help from Alma, Jill managed to configure Calicomp to have bigger buttons, that way she no longer had to worry about accidentally having her flabby fingers pushing against three drinks at once. Jill's breasts remained relatively tiny, though they easily rivaled the size of most Lilim popstar models. Directly above her chest were her jowls, her plump cheeks and several chins draping her face, neck, and shoulders in fat before coming to a rest atop her cleavage. Whenever Jill was speaking, she'd feel her jowls rubbing against her upper half, the jiggling sent across her body from the motion serving as a constant reminder of just how much of a glutton she'd become.

It took a lot of reconnecting with dubiously credible figures from her past, but Dana managed to get a BTC-certified uniform made specifically for Jill's size. She'd already torn several holes in her stockings from the copious amounts of leg rolls constantly piling onto her enormous thighs, but the certifications people didn't know that, so it was alright in Dana's eyes. They also didn't know that her employee's apron and undershirt could only barely fit over the first roll of her stomach, or that her pencil skirt was essentially a glorified waistband after being stretched out so far. Jill filling up her side of the bar had its benefits. They also didn't know that Jill was snacking on her own clients. This behavior from her bartender was one of Dana's primary concerns. Regardless of the damage it was having on Jill's waistline, this tendency of hers was hurting profits, and the boss had a sneaking suspicion that the current alcohol shortage might be related to it.

  


"Jill." Dana crossed her arms, having nowhere to rest them with her employee's gut taking up the countertop in front of her. "Did you genuinely run out of Karmotrine solely from the orders your clients gave you?"

  


"Yeah, Boss, it's just..." Jill started, her chins undulating as she spoke. "...u-uh... Donovan was in here earlier. You know how that guy is, always ordering the biggest drinks he can get."  


  


"I can see you sweating, you know. I know that's probably just from you standing up, but if the White Knights had you in front of a lie detector right now, you'd be screwed." Dana shot the most serious look she could muster towards Jill, which, given how squishy and soft her cheeks looked, wasn't very intimidating.  


  


"Boss, you know that's just from-" **_GLOORP!_ **  


  


A thunderous squelch emerged from Jill's gut, silencing the bartender. There was a long pause, both girls sitting absolutely silent. Jill seemed to be trying her best to hold back a moan, a blush completely overtaking her face, whereas Dana just stared at the girl's enormous form with a look composed of half intrigue and half concern.

  


After taking a few deep, husky breaths and composing herself, Jill finally broke the silence. "Boss, I can explain-"

  


"You ate someone again, didn't you."

  


The bartender's pudgy face reddened. "Y-Yeah..."

  


"Jill, how many times have I told you about eating clients? It's an impressive skill, sure, but you can't do this on the job! Mixing drinks and changing lives does NOT entail eating people whole, even if being eaten whole could be regarded as a life-changing experience." Dana shook her head in disappointment. "Now, how does this tie into the Karmotrine shortage?"

"W-Well, uhh... God, how do you even explain this to someone... Basically, if I load up a client on alcohol, they're not as resistant going down, and with arms like these, they can't be struggling too much..." Jill attempted to glance over at her sides, but her gaze was quickly blocked by a fat cheek. "Some of them even end up enjoying it, like this last one..." The predator cooed, kneading the uppermost layer of her gut as it sprawled across the countertop.  


  


"So essentially, you've been slamming almost every drink with max Karmotrine lately."

  


"Mhmm..." Jill was bright-red, plunging a hand into one of the countless soft rolls on her sides and gripping it to relieve stress. She didn't think she'd run out of booze before the next shipment, but the growling from her stomach didn't give her time to think things through.

  


"Well, let's close up for today. We can't really serve any drinks here without alcohol."  


  


Jill groaned. Moving around was becoming more and more of a chore for her, and it didn't help that she had to slowly sidestep out of the bar, lest she knock over the entire countertop with her girth. At her current size, she was basically cramming her mass into the area behind the bar, so she had to exert herself quite a bit, as her prey-filled gut and wide rear end both dragged against the counter and wall respectively, friction trying its best to keep Jill's enormous body in place. After a few minutes of slow shuffling, one gargantuan step after another, Jill finally made it out from her post behind the bar.  


  


Dana gazed at her employee's massive, writhing sweat-soaked gut, the motion of her prey having an almost hypnotic aspect to it. "So... who is that in there?"

  


"Just... _haaahh..._ some random girl who just showed up. I was so hungry I... _huff..._ didn't even think about asking for her name..."  


  


"Jill, you don't need to lie to me. You know I used to be a detective back in the day, right? These jugs..." Dana inquisitively poked the two massive round imprints on Jill's gut, the only part of her prey that was constantly visible outside her thick blubber. "Armitage's the only girl in Glitch City that had honkers like these."  


  


"Shit... she hasn't been... _hahh..._ broken down yet? I was even pressing myself against the counter to _... huhhff..._ digest her faster..." Jill's face lit up as she realized she was speaking out loud. "I mean-- There's no way that's Alma- _urp!_ " Jill was cut off by a belch as she felt something fly out of her mouth. Looking down past her blubber at the floor in front of her, the enormous pred's fears were realized- Alma's glasses were lying on the ground, coated in a layer of her own digestive juices.  


  


"Jill, Anchorage was one of our regulars!" Dana cautiously picked the glasses up off the ground. "I get that you're hungry, but I thought you were above eating your friends!" _Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Stella around lately, either..._  


  


"She was resting her massive sweater pups on my belly! You know how self conscious I am about these things..." Jill pleaded, gesturing towards her chest, her oversized arm dwarfing the pair. "...yeah, she might have had nowhere else to put them, especially with how big they've been getting lately... but she was totally just trying to show off." The gluttonous girl just wanted one small victory here, specifically, her boss not figuring out that she ate Alma in hopes of digesting her into a bigger pair of breasts. "P-Plus, she tasted really good... the milk complimented her flavor well."  


  


A sweat drop formed on Dana's forehead, the owner slightly stunned by just how much of a glutton her bartender had become. "Jill, what am I gonna do with you... You know I could throw you out of here if I wanted to, and I mean that literally. I doubt either of us know how much you weigh by now, but I've faced bigger in the ring." Suddenly, the boss's expression softened, her eyebrows curling upwards. "And... I should be mad at you for all this. Our profits are down, we're out of alcohol, and Titty Hacker's squirming away in your belly right now, but..." She sighed. "You're lucky you're so cute, Jill."  


  


"H-Huh?"

  


"That chubby face of yours is just... it's impossible to say no to it! It looks so soft, and the way it's always wobbling around whenever you talk... I don't condone you eating our clients, but you're really upping the cuteness game with all this weight."  


  


Jill was approaching sensory overload, with Alma squirming in her gut, all her weight pushing and jiggling against itself, combined with what Dana was admitting to her now. Forming a coherent sentence would be too much for her right now, so she just smiled contentedly, her blushing expression being all she could, and needed to deliver.

  


Unfortunately, Jill's peaceful bliss would be quickly interrupted by the impatience of her digestive system, eager to put more flab on her already enormous body. With a resounding _glorp!_ her intestines opened up to recieve the resilient Alma, the live prey still writhing around as she entered the organ. Both of the hacker's oversized mammaries were now crammed into the tight passage, jiggling constantly against the walls as the girl made her last squirms. The blubbery bartender couldn't handle the pressure flaring up from her gut, a look of utter ecstasy crossing her face as a lewd moan escaped her lips.

  


Alma didn't last long, the busty blonde almost immediately processed into a fattening slurry by her predator's hard-working intestines. It didn't take long for Jill to start getting visibly bigger. She closed her eyes as she was struck with the warm, familiar feeling of growth, her body becoming softer all over, her flab spreading all around her. Dana took a few steps back to avoid coming into contact with her bartender's belly as it inched further and further across the floor. Despite gorging herself on Alma's massive breasts and their milk, in what could be seen as a final act of revenge by the hacker-turned-food, not a single pound was added to Jill's chest. Instead, Alma mostly went to her thighs, only serving to exaggerate the bartender's bottom-heavy shape. Jill shuddered as she felt each mountainous thigh come into contact with the bar's walls, struggling to comprehend how she'd become so wide.  


  


Dana watched in awe as Jill continued to grow, amazed at just how much blubber one girl could put on her employee's form. The owner's eyes widened as she saw another chin develop on the girl's jowls, a dangerous sparkle entering the mix as she watched her cheeks grow rounder and bigger. Dana couldn't hold back any longer. With a mighty leap, she pounced directly onto one of Jill's massive cheeks, shoving her head directly into the soft, warm face flab, her motions setting off a cascade of jiggling throughout the bartender's entire body.  


  


"Boss, what are you doing?!" Jill was stunned, having been taken out of the trance of digestion to see Dana cradling her chubby cheeks.  


  


"Just... taking a short nap..." Dana drowsily replied, her voice almost entirely muffled through Jill's thick cheeks.  


  


Jill sighed, having no choice in the matter with how limited the use of her flab-coated arms were. She took another glance at Dana, the energetic girl having completely sprawled out along her flabby form, softly snoring as she sunk into her soft face and shoulders. She didn't like being used as a bed, but the sight of her boss sleeping so peacefully was enough to coax a gentle smile out of the massive bartender. Feeling the last remains of Alma still warmly coursing through her body, Jill decided to join her boss in rest, closing her eyes and letting the soft sloshes of her gut carry her into a deep slumber.  



End file.
